


I May Look Innocent, Don’t Underestimate Me

by LittleRocker



Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and with three kids [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, but it’s for a good reason, mentions of other relationships and kid characters, parents throbb, robb is done with them all but he loves them too much to care, school troubles, theon greyjoy is a little shit and so is his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: Theon’s daughter gets in trouble at school. Turns out she’s just like him when he was her age. He’s kinda proud of that. Robb tries to act like his mother did when he was the one getting in trouble, kind of unsuccessfully though. It may be Theon’s fault.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark & their kids, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and with three kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	I May Look Innocent, Don’t Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernfieldsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernfieldsforever/gifts).



> This comes out more than a month later, I’ve received this prompt in October and it doesn’t even follow it completely (or at all), so I’m sorry. I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> The prompt basically was: one of their kids is bullied and they have very different ways of giving advice and handling it.

Theon kept his sandwich between his teeth so that he could open the door with the hand that wasn’t use holding Rowan on his hip: he wasn’t ready for it. He wasn’t ready to face what was about to come. The principal of Aris’ school had called him about one hour ago, saying he needed to come and collect his daughter because apparently she got in trouble. And if there was one thing Theon was exhausted to hear, that was a school principal complaining: he had been through that so many times he feared he still would have felt like they were talking about _him_ , instead of his kid. That’s why he had asked Sansa to go and get Aris, and he had to admit he jumped on the couch where he was sitting when she started yelling over the phone that she had been called by the principal as well to pick her and Margaery’s daughter up. Now, Theon was genuinely curious to know what his daughter and niece had done. 

Sansa’s face seemed to get even angrier as soon as she saw Theon with his sandwich back in his hand, wearing Robb’s old hockey shirt, some old comfortable shorts and a pair of socks with holes in them.

“You siad you were at work!” She yelled, causing both Aris and Idony, standing each on one side of her, to flinch.

Shrugging, Theon nodded towards the toddler in his arms: “Work from home. Kind of”, he said.

Sansa pursed her lips to prevent herself from screaming, but that didn’t work to well: “Oh my god, no wonder this happened” she said in frustration, resting an exhausted hand on her forehead.

“About that, what happened?” Theon asked her, the sound of his voice muffled by the big bite of the sandwich he had just taken.

Sansa sighed, patiently, and tried to keep her cool (which was already half gone): “Well, it just so happens that your daughter _and_ my daughter _and_ Jon and Satin’s daughter _and_ Loras and Renly’s kid, got in a food fight today at school.”

Theon’s eyes widened, as he tired not to laugh at that: food fight? Oh my god, how he missed them! They used to be so fun!

He looked over his daughter and niece, searching for hints of a food fight but found none: Aris’ braids were a mess and her black eyebrows were furrowing, basically pointing at her thin mouth pouting, and her cheeks usually so tanned were stained of a light shade of red; Idony’s brown hair looked messy too, maybe not as much as her cousin, but it wasn’t a prize either and her clothes were wrinkled and looked baggy, as if somebody had pulled them. They definitely looked like they just got out a fight, but there was no hint of a _food_ fight.

“They look clean” Theon said, flatly.

“That’s really not the point!” Sansa’s face was about to become as red as her hair. It definitely reached that shade the moment Idony rolled her eyes and sighed: “Oh my god mum, we didn’t even start it!”

“You didn’t?!” yelled the woman. “The principal said it was Aris the first one throwing mashed potatoes at that girl!”

Now it was Theon’s litte girl’s turn to roll her eyes and say, with an annoyed tone: “Yeah but that’s because she was being a _bitch_ ” she made sure she had marked the last word loud and clear, so that everybody could understand she meant what she said and that, most of all, that was the truth.

Theon snorted a chuckle that none of them got to hear, thanks to Sansa’s voice screaming: “Do not use that language!”

“But she’s right!” Idony protested, stomping her foot to the ground.

“Idony!”

All that screaming caused Rowan to squirm and hide his face against Theon’s neck. His papa bounced him lightly, desperately praying the gods not to make him start crying because his poor nerves couldn’t take that for too long, and decided it was time for Sansa to bring her daughter home so that Theon could have a talk with his own: “Okay how about this: you go home and discuss about this with Idy and I’ll do the same with Aris, how does that sound?” he suggested, probably far too happy and too little angry to Sansa’s taste.

“She needs to understand they _can’t_ start a food fight, Theon” she said, her hand keeping the door open after Aris had walked inside, to stop Theon from shutting it in her face.

Theon rolled his eyes: he loved Sansa, he really did, she was like a sister to him, it had been thanks to her if him and Robb now had the family they always wanted but sometimes, lords help him, sometimes she just needed to _chill out._ They were kids, they made mistakes. She had been far better behaved than Theon nor their daughters at twelve, but she definitely hadn’t been a saint either. 

“We both know she perfectly understands that Sansa: that’s why she’s done it” Theon said therefore, smirking lightly,

“I’m still here!” yelled Aris, punching Theon’s side hard with her tiny fist.

The man rolled his eyes and stared at Sansa, shoving the last piece of sandwich in his mouth: “Okay, time for you to go, I’ll call you later”

He moved to close the door but Sansa pointed a finger at him, threateningly: “Nope, _Robb_ will call me later” she pointed out, because Robb was less likely to pretend everything was alright and tell her he had scolded Aris properly when he actually didn’t. Therefore, Theon thought, if Robb had to be the one telling Sansa Aris had learnt her lesson, then it was up to Robb too to _teach_ her the lesson.

“As you please.” Theon said, waving at both his sister in law and lovely niece, before finally closing the door. As soon as he, Aris and baby Rowan were left alone, he let his eyes look meticulously at his daughter from head to toe: “Jesus, your hair sucks, wait here a minute” was his final judgement. He placed Rowan inside the crib they kept in the living room were the little boy used to play or watch tv safely when his parents were busy, and walked upstairs to the bathroom: he grabbed a brush and a rat end comb, then went back downstairs, where he told Aris to sit on the couch next to him.

“So, what happened?” he started, as he begun undoing Aris’ french braids.

The girl frowned: “You don’t look angry” she said, out loud, as if she needed to say it for her to realize fully that no, Theon really wasn’t angry.

The parent smirked, as he brushed her hair: “Why should I be?” he said. “You’re not hurt, you didn’t ruin my carpet with your mashed potato dirty shoes and you started a _food fight._ I’m actually pretty proud of you”.

He had started food fights as well when he was her age, and when he was older too. Even when he was younger, actually: they were fun, they helped reduce your stress and, most of all, the look on the person you threw food at the moment the food landed on them was priceless.

“How come?” Aris asked, keeping her arms folded as Theon used the rat end of the comb to part her hair equally on each side.

Theon shrugged: “Because you’re just like me” he admitted. Arrow was just like him too, but not entirely: he resembled Robb regarding a few aspects, such as always giving his best at hockey or being a straight-A student. Instead, Aris not only looked entirely like him (although Arrow’s blue eyes were the thing Theon loved the most about his appearance), she also _was_ entirely like him: he related to her a lot, that was why he had a weak spot for her. Robb reproached him often for that, said he shouldn’t leaver her be all the time, just because they were alike. But Theon couldn’t really help it.

“Dad would say this ain’t the right thing a parent should say when their kid’s in trouble” Aris said in fact, although there was a shy smile on her face, as if to silently admit she was actually appreciating Theon’s words.

Theon set the comb down and pushed his head forward a little too look at her: “Hey, not my fault you’re my little girl” he whispered, winking.

“That’s kind of sexist”she teased him. Theon rolled his eyes: it was not. Aris was his little girl just like Rowan and Arrow were his little boys, but the thing was that Aris was Aris and yeah, call him a bad person but his daughter’s attitude was his favorite.

“It’s really not, you’re just my favorite person” he said, resting a peck on her temple and resuming braiding her hair.

“Dad would tell you not to show favoritism”

Theon kept his attention all on the French braid he was doing, lightly pulling Aris’ hair in a playful way: “Dad’s not here and it’s actually him the one who’s good at scolding, so I’ll leave that to him. Now, will you tell me what happened?” he was eager to know what had led Aris to start a food fight ( _she_ had started it, just like he started it when he was her age, damn, he was so proud of her!).

Aris grinned: “You know, if I’m just like you then I could have started that for no reason” she said, and well she had a point. With no doubt she would have started another food fight for no reason, Theon was aware of that, yet...

“Oh I know, but you said some girl was being a bitch” he pointed out, and that was when Aris’ brows furrowed and her mouth curled up in an angry pout: there it was, the sore subject.

“Yeah, to Ezra” she mumbled, keeping her eyes stuck on Rowan who was playing with his squid plush in his crib.

Theon tied the end of the first black braid with the hair bad he had around his wrist: “What did she do?”

Aris huffed in annoyance, as if she really didn’t want to explain that, not because she thought it was a stupid reason but because the thought of _what_ had caused her to start a food fight still pissed her off: Theon knew that kid of huff. Just like him, she was just like him.

“You know Ezra had to change school once because they were getting bullied right? That’s why they’re our classmate even though they’re one year older than all of us” she begun.

Theon nodded: “Yeah sure” he gestured her to sit cross legged on the couch turning her back on him, so that he could get started with the other braid.

Ezra was Loras and Renly’s kid, therefore, that made Theon their great-uncle or sort of. Ezra liked to wear skirts just as much as trousers, and they looked cute with make up on. They were a lovely kid: unlike their older brother Phoenix, who was near to be dishonored by his parents because of this lack of behavior, they were pretty well aware of their beauty. Theon couldn’t really blame them, just like he couldn’t blame Loras and Renly for realizing they were attractive and be proud of it: damn, every member of that family was attractive, Ezra especially with their curly dark hair and green eyes, much like their papa Renly, but with their face still round and soft. They were kind of a little shit, and Theon was pretty fond of the kid because of that, and that was probably one of the main reasons Ezra and Aris got along so well: when those two were in the same room, trouble was a guarantee, just as much as teasing comments and sarcastic jokes. But now that Aris had told him Ezra was the reason why some girl was being a bitch, Theon felt like he already figured out what had caused his little girl to go nuts: Ezra had a wonderful bond with all their family members (uncles and cousins too) and they had plenty of friends because thank fuck times were changing, but dickheads still existed, unfortunately.

Aris started explaining, her voice trembling with anger and frustration: “Well this girl was talking shit about them, about how they dress, she kept saying ‘she wasn’t homophobic _but_ boys should dress as boys’ and I just...”

“Threw mashed potatoes at her” Theon concluded for her.

“ _Not right away”_ she raised her index finger, like that could make what she had done look a little less than a big deal. “I mean, Ezra said they would have gladly threw their whole lunch at her and I was like ‘why would you just wish that if you can do that?’ and I threw mashed potatoes at her.”

Theon tried not to laugh, he really did: if he didn’t, that snort wouldn’t have happened at all and his laughter would have sounded loud and clean. But he just couldn’t help it: the thought alone of Aris not taking it any shit and suddenly throwing mashed potatoes at that bully made him have a stroke.

It took him about ten minutes and his daughter’s amused yet confused look to get him back to his duty as a parent: “Okay, so why did Idony and Noelani get in trouble too?” he asked, coughing a little to stop his wish to go back laughing.

Aris rolled her eyes at the though of what happened: “Well of course this girl fought back: she has a terrible aim, so she got Noe instead of me. And Noe’s uncle Jon’s daughter so she just threw the whole tray at her and suddenly everyone was in a food fight”.

Oh yeah, that was really Noe-like and Jon-like: no matter if the girl was adopted, she clearly took after her father’s antics pretty well. Theon would have done everything to get to see that scene: even when they were younger, seeing Jon lose his shit was one of his favorite things.

He chuckled: “So let me get this straight: basically you, Idony, Noelani and Ezra are a baby gang now”. That was kind of creepy. Cool as fuck, but creepy.

Aris sighed and shrugged: “She was being a bitch and we just...”

“Did you stain her clothes?”

The girl’s lips curled up in a smirk at that question: “And her hair too, with pudding”, she answered proudly.

“That’s my girl!” Theon couldn’t high five her, so he just pressed a loving kiss on the back of her head.

Aris chuckled, but she couldn’t help feeling confused: “Shouldn’t you be like super mad at me? Or ‘disappointed’?” she asked. Sometimes Theon feared she mistook him for Robb.

“Sweetheart, we both know you’re in for that with dad. I appreciate how you stood up for your friend”, he said therefore, tying the other braid and resting it gently on Aris’ shoulder.

The young girl turned around to look up at him: “Even if I did in the wrong way?”

Theon smiled lightly at her: unlike him, she was still pretty short for her age, but just like him, Theon was one hundred percent sure, puberty would have hit her all at once and she would have become taller than most of her friends.

“Especially because you did it in the wrong way” he admitted. “Listen here, sweetie: I did things way worse than this when somebody talked shit about dad; and dad has done things way worse than what we both did when somebody talked shit about me, so keep that in mind when he’s scolding you: he’d still be proud of you for defending your friends even though he takes the whole ‘let’s be strict when our kids get in trouble’ thing more seriously than me”.

Robb did get in trouble a lot, when they were younger, because of many things: some asshole breaking his little sister’s heart, some dickhead making fun of his relationship with Theon, somebody saying something wrong about his family, Robb used to lose his shit for many reasons. And Theon loved that. And he was surely going to point that out once he would have come back home and started scolding Aris: Theon already knew Sansa had called him as well (it wouldn’t have been Sansa-like to act differently), and he was on his little girl’s side. If talking about all the stupid shit her parents had done during their school years could somehow ease her grounding, he would have talked for hours and hours.

“Am I going to be grounded?” Aris asked.

Theon nodded: “Most likely. But it won’t feel like a real punishment, trust me: dad hated your grandma’s groundings, he could never do the same thing to you; you’ll probably just stay home for a week or two, stuck with us and your lovely brothers”.

She grunted: that option didn’t seem to be welcomed, to her.

“I’ll stay with you all the time, then” she mumbled, crossing her skinny arms to her chest.

Theon grinned and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close, her back against his chest: “Sounds like a plan” he said. And then, he felt the need to do the right thing: he was proud of her for what she had done, and it would have been up to Robb to scold her and ground her, yet Theon needed to tell her one more thing, something that wasn’t a reproach, but definitely something he would have appreciated to have someone saying to him: “Listen, I’m not mad at you, but you need to make a choice: if you keep getting in trouble like that there will be consequences, regarding school. It’s up to you to decide how to handle it: it’s okay to lose it sometimes, but you need to figure out if it’s always worth it” that did not mean at all she should stop doing food fights: that meant she should get to know if it was worth doing a food fight. A troublemaker was also someone who had strategies not to get caught or punished: if she wanted to randomly throw pudding at some classmates that was okay with Theon, but Aris would have had to face the consequences just like Theon had to back then.

The girl shrugged: “Okay I guess. When are dad and Arrow comin...” the door opened up before she could finish that sentence: Arrow hadn’t gone to school that day, due to a visit to the doctor since he had hurt his knee during his last hockey game; Robb had taken him and now they were back. And judging by Robb’s expression (huge pupils and brows drew together), Sansa must have called him too. Therefore, that meant he already knew everything.

“Where is she?!” he exclaimed in fact, too busy staring at his husband to notice that their daughter was right there.

“Oh shit” Aris cursed, as Rowan, still inside his baby crib, made grabby hands at his daddy, demanding attention that Robb couldn’t give him at that moment.

Theon jumped off the couch as soon as he saw all the dirt on Arrow’s shoes as he was about to come inside: “Not on my carpet!” he yelled, pointing at the shoes. “Take them out outside and leave them there”

Arrow snorted loudly but did as his father said, leaving Theon nothing to do but pick up Rowan from his crib and bounce him on his hip to keep him quiet.

Robb took a deep breath to calm down, but when he opened his mouth to talk again, his voice was still loud: “Why did I have to know Aris was sent home from Sansa and not from you?!” he yelled, his arms folded, eyes glued to his husband.

Now it was Theon’s turn to snort, with a sound pretty much alike the one Arrow’s had made: “In my defense, right after the principal called me I had to take another work call while changing Rowan’s diaper, it kind of slipped my mind. By the way, this little s... _prog_ has the fastest metabolism I’ve ever seen in my whole life”.

Robb blinked a few times: he looked like he wanted to talk more about that, and Theon figured he was in for a scolding too, once he was done with Aris. But now, his husband wanted to focus on their daughter only: he turned back to her, lips pursed together almost disappearing, forehead filled with stressed and disappointed lines.

“Why did you start a food fight?” he asked her, his voice finally reaching a quiet pitch.

Aris was still sitting cross legged on the couch, arms folded to her chest just like her dad.

“Some girl was bullying Ezra” Theon said, rubbing his hand down Rowan’s back, as the toddler still reached for his dad.

Robb turned to Theon, his eyes burning with anger: “I asked _her_ ” he said, marking every word loud and clear, especially the pronoun.

Aris sighed and answered, but she did that avoiding looking into her dad’s eyes: “It’s like papa said” she whispered.

Robb bent forward, lightly: “So you thought starting a food fight was the right thing to do to stop a bully?” he looked disappointed, in that way that would have made Arrow give up right away, apologize and eventually tear up a little. But Aris was far more stubborn than that, and when she thought what she had done was right, then it was really hard to convince her otherwise.

“What was I supposed to do?” she asked her parent, in a tone Theon hoped she wouldn’t use with her teachers as well (well, he kind of hoped that, actually: it would have been hilarious to see that. And it definitely would explain how come her teachers turned up their nose when they had to talk about her, even if she had good grades).

Robb didn’t seem to be bothered by the disrespectful tone his daughter had just used to talk to him, instead he looked far more bothered by _what_ she had said: “Uhm... tell a teacher? Tell Ezra’s parents? Just tell her to fuck off and not throw hands at her?” he suggested her, while Arrow crossed his arms to his chest and leaned against the wall, his eyes basically giving life to his thoughts: when will this be over?

Aris rolled her eyes: “I did not throw hands at her, I threw _mashed potatoes_ at her!”

“You can’t just throw mashed potatoes at everyone who gets on your nerves!” Robb yelled, while both Arrow and Theon couldn’t hold back a snort and their laughter.

“Oh my god, that’d be the best thing ever” said Arrow, clapping his hands once in amusement.

Theon nodded at him, still chuckling: “I know right?”

But just like they had feared and suspected, Robb stared at them with smoke basically steaming out his nostrils: “Okay, you go to your room” he told Arrow.

The teen’s arms fell back to his sides and his eyes went round: “What?! What did I do?!” he protested.

Robb shook his head: “This doesn’t concern you, so if you don’t want to be grounded too I’d suggest you to do as I say”

Arrow stomped his foot to the ground, much like when he was still a child, and threw his head back in exasperation: “Oh my _god_ , you sound like grandma!” he yelled, making his way to his room, his footsteps sounding heavier and heavier at every step he made until, cherry on the cake, he slammed the door of his room.

Robb took the one that looked like the deepest breath he had ever taken: Theon couldn’t read his mind but he was sure as hell that dealing with his older kids and husband for doing something wrong in the same day wasn’t exactly what he had planned for that day. But he still kept his cool, and kneeled down in front of Aris: “You do understand what you did is wrong, don’t you?”

Aris huffed: “I _do_ , but that girl does not!”

Theon smiled softly, as Robb just sighed, almost sweetly: there it was, the moment where he realized he couldn’t yell at her anymore because that was Aris, their little girl, their little girl who had done something wrong but only for the best. Not for herself, but to help someone else.

“Aris, I admire you for defending Ezra.” Robb started, his hand gently resting on the girl’s knee, “But getting into food fights will only get you in trouble”.

Theon smirked: “Like that one time you broke Ramsay Bolton’s jaw, you almost got expelled didn’t you?” that earned him another ‘stop-it-or-you’re-sleeping-on-the-couch’ stare he avoided by pressing a kiss on the top of Rowan’s head. Aris chuckled lightly. 

“I might have.” Robb said, slowly, still staring at his husband (oh, he was in for something later, Theon was sure of that) and right after turning his attention back on the twelve year old: “The thing is, I’ve been through it before you, love: I know how it works. I know you feel the need to do something, I know starting food fights or punching someone is tempting when something like this happens, but it’s just not the right way. If you punch a bully, you’re stooping to their level. And you’re most likely to be the only one facing the consequences, while what the bully did will go unnoticed and unpunished. And this isn’t right”.

Aris’ eyes no longer looked angry nor anxious: they just looked sad, confused, and hoping for an advice.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” she asked, the shadow of an upcoming crack in her voice.

Robb’s hand squeezed her knee lightly: “Talk to us”, he said “Or to a teacher. Sometimes the most spontaneous way ain’t the right one, darling”.

Theon hated to admit that, he wasn’t exactly the one who felt like scolding their kids for getting in trouble at school since he had been just like them, but Robb was right. All that trouble had led him nowhere: if he was happy now, that was just thanks to his found family, to his husband and his kids. School detentions and suspensions had nothing to do with that.

Aris glanced at Theon, and when he saw him nodding, as if to say that yes, he agreed to what Robb had said, she nodded too: “Okay...”

She didn’t look too happy nor convinced, though, and Robb could see this just as Theon could. He put his thumb and index finger under Aris’ chin to make sure she looked at him, and tired to reassure her: “Listen, tomorrow Ezra’s parents and I, and maybe even Uncle Jon and Aunt Sansa, will go to the principal to discuss about what this girl did. We could call her parents and talk to them as well. And we’ll make sure this thing never happens again, okay?”

Aris nodded slowly: “Okay”. She still didn’t look convinced but she would have got there, eventually.

Robb nodded once as well, to let her know he was proud of her for accepting that compromise: “No more food fights” he told her.

She shook her head ever so lightly: “No more”

“Good” Robb stood up and pressed his lips to her forehead in the gentlest kiss. He caressed her cheek and stared at her with his eyes filled with love, somehow almost resembling the way he looked at her the moment he got to hold her for the very first time.

“You’re going to be grounded for a while, you know?”

Aris sighed, the shadow of a smile decorating her face: “Yeah I figured”.

Robb nodded towards the stairs and finally excused her: “Go join your brother, come on”. Aris did as she was told, and much to everyone’s delight, that conversation had ended in just the right way, with no neighbors knocking at their door asking if everything was okay because Aris’ pre-teen hysteric yells about stupid things such as running out of coffee had scared the shit out of the whole neighborhood.

But now that the problem was solved and Robb no longer had his attention on someone, Rowan took advantage of that to make grabby hands at Robb once more and call for him: “Daa-dee”.

Robb turned around immediately, his eyes sparkling as they landed on their youngest little boy: “Oh baby, daddy’s here” he said, his baby voice taking over and collecting the toddler from Theon’s arms to fill his chubby face with kisses.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you any attentions, but I needed to talk to your big sister”, he apologized as he brushed his cheek onto the little curly red head.

Theon smiled softly and approached his husband, resting a warm and on Rowan’s back and Robb’s arm: “She’s a good girl” he said.

Robb just huffed: “She’s really not and that’s why I can’t stay mad at her for too long: she’s too much like you”.

An intense shade of red painted Theon’s face, and he tried to hide it by rubbing his nose on Rowan’s curly hair.

“This ain’t going to be the last time she starts a food fight”, he pointed out, shaking his head.

Robb sighed and bounced Rowan lightly: “I know”

Theon smirked: “They’re like a baby gang. Aris, Idony, Ezra and Noelani. They kind of creep me out” if he hiked of how those four acted at school or when they were alone or when they were having a sleepover at Loras and Renly’s place, Theon felt a shiver running down his spine along with a laughter.

Robb chuckled for a moment only, then worried about brushing some curls out of Rowan’s forehead: “Well, you and Jon couldn’t stand each other when you were twelve, while your daughters are best friends. I think it’s a huge step forward” he said, and well he had a point.

Smiling, Theon tickled Rowan’s side: “Our sons are best friends too, aren’t they?” he pressed a few kisses on the toddler’s face only to look at his husband right after: “Isaac is such a quiet kid, I really don’t know how Jon can be so nervous, especially when he had to deal with Noe” in fact, Jon had stopped making fun of Theon for how he had named his first kid only when he had become a parent as well and realized howdifficult it was to take care of such a little thing. His brother in law had been anxious and nervous until Noe was old enough to start pre-school but he would have always been an overprotective parent. Although, now that Satin and him had had another kid, he had gone back to his ‘what-if-I-pick-him-up-and-he-falls-and-gets-hurt’ paranoias. Theon felt bad for Satin who had to deal with him, along with their seventh months old baby and their troublemaker daughter.

“Jon gets paranoid and overprotective when his kids are still that young; and he’s insecure as hell, you know this”, Robb reminded him, as if Theon could forget that. The older man rolled his eyes and grabbed a hair band he had around his wrist and tied his black long hair in a messy bun. “Just wait til his kids get older: Noe already looks like a little Moana, she’ll steal everyone’s heart” he said, thinking about how cute his other niece was, with that long curly hair and those big dark eyes surrounded by long black lashes. Noe too, just like Aris, was adorable on the outside and a real monster (in a good way) on the inside..

Robb smiled: “What about Isaac?”

Theon’s eyes sparkled at the mention of his nephew: being Satin’s biological kid and having Val as his surrogate mum, that baby had blonde hair and the face of a little angel.

“Isaac is going to be a movie star, have you seen his turned-up little nose?” he said, pressing his hands together.

Robb pressed a kiss to Rowan’s forehead: “I really do hope our little boy is going to be much chiller than our other two sprogs” he said.

Theon smiled: Rowan had always been a quiet kid, especially when he was in his daddy’s arms. He definitely would have caused less trouble than his siblings, and he would have saved his dads from many heart attacks.

“He’s most likely to” he said, “When we go to play dates he and Isaac are always the quietest. Indra and Shayna are two little shits, instead”.

Robb was about to laugh but then he wrinkled his nose ad grabbed Rowan under his armpits keeping him a little away from him: “I think this little man needs to be changed again” he claimed, as the way too familiar smell filled Theon’s nostrils as well.

“Told you, fastest metabolism ever” the black haired man said, pinching his nose with his fingers to avoid smelling that horrible stink.

Robb headed towards the bathroom, and Theo followed him silently.

“Listen, Dorian is coming in a few to pick Arrow up”, Robb said, lying Rowan on the changing table and started cleaning him.

Theon snorted: “Why is our kid so friends with Jaime Lannister’s kid?” he said: he still hadn’t decided if he liked Dorian or not, there was something about him that didn’t fully convince him. Robb said he didn’t even know him and if he and Arrow were friends then he had to be a good guy. He was Brienne’s son, after all.

Robb shrugged, putting Rowan in a new nappy: “They’re teammates, it’s cute”.

Yeah, just cute. Adorable.

“Where are they going?” he wondered. Robb shrugged once again: as he used to say very often now, Arrow had reached that age when he no longer told his parents what he would have done. He was fifteen, and sneaking out, lies, secret relationships and underage drinking were right around the corner. Theon couldn’t wait.

“Probably somewhere doing something wrong”, Robb said.

Theon smirked: “That’s my kid”.

Robb sighed deeply at that (he used to tell him pretty often that he had to show a strict side when the kids did something wrong, he couldn’t let them be every time) and pointed at the smiling Rowan near them: “This is your kid too and I’m about to throw his dirty diaper at your face” he threatened his husband.

Sice Robb had basically asked for it, Theon immediately seized the opportunity: “You can’t just throw dirty diapers at everyone who gets on your nerves!” he mocked him, pinching his waist and belly.

His husband grunted, but that was just because he was trying to hide a smile and the blush on his cheeks, and he grabbed Theon by his wrists to pull him close.

“Dickhead”, he whispered, his breath mixing with Theon’s and his arms protectively wrapped around his body.

Theon smiled: “Yeah I am, and who’s the idiot who married me?” he teased him again. In response, Robb kissed him passionately, hugging him tight. Theon could have spent the eternity just like that, even with the smell of dirty diapers all around them. But then Rowan demanded for attention again, so they had to pull away. He stared at his youngest son: how tiny he was. He wished he could have stayed like that. But at the same time, Rowan was the only one whose behavior seemed to be half like Robb’s and half still a mystery, and Theon was looking forward to get to know what kind of trouble he would have got himself into once he would have grown up. He looked so quiet and innocent, and Theon feared Rowa would have used that to his advantage, as a teen. He couldn’t wait to be proud of his troubles as well, and for Robb to scold him for doing the wrong thing, someday.

But all in good time.

Right now, he was okay with Rowan being just a small little baby whose diaper constantly had to be changed: Theon and Robb already had too many troublemakers to handle all at once. He wondered how the hell Cat and Ned had done, with all those kids.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll see more informations about the characters I’ve barely mentioned here and their parents in the notes of the series :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you did!


End file.
